One Year Later
by beastlycharizard13
Summary: A short One-shot for Rad Fanon South Park telling what's happened to the kids one year since the ending of my story "Final Stand" Contains spoilers for those that have not read the first 4 episodes of RFSP. Also, this is not actually episode 5 of RFSP, this is just a brief mini-episode. Sorry for bad summary, the story is way better then the summary. RFSP Mini episode 1


RFSP mini-episode #1

One Year Later

 **A/N: OK, so you know how I said that the first four episodes of Rad Fanon South Park took place in June 2014? Well I thought about it more and more as I was writing, and honestly, I thought it was kind of a dumb idea to have the series take place one year earlier, since that would make things more complicated down the road. (For example, A Christmas story for 2015 would have to take place in Christmas 2014 and so on and so on.)**

 **But then again, I never did say that ALL of RFSP takes place in 2014. So here's the new layout.**

 **The first 4 episodes which are:**

 **1\. Golf isn't so bad**

 **2\. The game isn't bad, just some involved with it**

 **3\. Deep secrets, dark secrets, and plans**

 **4\. Final Stand**

 **These four episodes do in fact take place in June 2014, before the events of Season 18. But the rest of Season 1 of Rad Fanon South Park will now take place in 2015, AFTER Season 18. But as you would think, that means that the RFSP fanon still treated certain aspects of Season 18 as non-cannon, but not any entire episode, such as Stan and Wendy's apparent second break-up in "Gluten Free Ebola"**

 **So now that I have that cleared up, why is this story a one-shot instead of an entire episode of RFSP? One, to keep you guys entertained while I work on RFSP episode 5 and the next chapter of my other story, Worlds Collide. And two, since the rest of RFSP Season 1 takes place a year after the four part series premiere; wouldn't you want to know what the characters have been up to since?**

 **But just remember this is a one-shot/mini-episode, not the actual episode 5.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One year had passed since Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Dylan Scralp, and the others had defeated the American Golf Association in Nexton, North Carolina. For the kids, it was another fun adventure. For Dylan and the rest of Unit 14 from the now defunct organization known as The Agency, it was a huge sigh of relief now that their long time enemy, Shelton J. Davenport Jr., had finally been captured.

But despite the heroic victory, Unit 14 still had to be secretive about the whole thing.

"But dude!" Kyle pleaded. "We should be world famous for all this! We did save the world after all!"

"Sorry Kyle, but it's kind of my duty." Dylan reminded him. "Even with the AGA defeated, The Agency still has to be kept a secret you know. And so does everything we ever told you about Chemical Z, along with my operation that I run with my classmates."

And so just as Dylan had deemed necessary, Unit 14 asked all the citizens of Nexton and South Park, along with any tourists that had stopped by for the AGA Finals, to try and not tell anyone about what had transpired, to which they all respectfully agreed. Not to mention that Unit 14 had to try and keep the media out of this. And while there were news reports of what had happened, Dylan, along with orders from former members of The Agency that had moved on to become agents for other government organizations, had convinced the general media to not tell more than needed. And so, Unit 14 and the kids were still declared heroes by the general public, but the history of The Agency was able to remain a secret.

The five members of Unit 14 themselves were now able to keep in contact with each other regularly, now that Davenport was taken care of.

"Where did you say Davenport was being held at?" Stan asked Dylan before they left.

"Camp 853."

"Do we need to keep the existence of that place a secret too?"

"If you can. Camp 853 is a top secret detention center that was once run by The Agency."

"Who runs it now?"

"Due to its secretiveness, it changes all the time. Think of Camp 853 like a combination of Gitmo and the ADX Florence Supermax Prison. It's located…well; all I'll tell you is that it's on an island. Trust me kids, Davenport ain't getting out of there."

Dylan Scralp, with what was about the biggest threat he ever faced finally captured, decided to rest easy and live a normal life for a while, something he hadn't done in years. The rest of his family was quite shocked and impressed at the same time that he had been a secret government agent this whole time and to say they were just proud of his achievements was a major understatement.

Jessica Alliot also went back home to live a normal life, something she could now do without constantly worrying about whether Davenport would ever find her. She was especially happy that she could visit her teammates regularly now. The rest of her family admitted that they suspected she had been hiding something, but they never considered that her secret would be that large. They were happy for her as well.

Terrance and Phillip returned home to find their wives, The Queef Sisters, bombard them with questions. But the girls were happy for their husbands nonetheless.

Liane Cartman went back to South Park with the rest of the town feeling a lot safer now that her son knew the truth about everything and now that the threat of the AGA had been dealt with. She became somewhat of a celebrity in South Park now that everyone knew she was once a government agent.

The next year also felt very different for the kids considering all that had happened.

Stan Marsh and Bebe Stevens maintained a happy and loving relationship. Their relationship may not have seemed as strong as when Stan was still with Wendy, but it certainly came close. Stan and Wendy had also maintained a strong friendship since repairing the tension they had felt the month before they went to Nexton. They were close friends, and they were both happy.

Butters Stotch took a while to get used to the fact that he had a psychotic maniac as an uncle he never knew he had, something that Cartman would regularly tease him about. But in the end, Butters was happy that everything had turned out good in the end.

Kenny McCormick was elated now that he had finally gotten Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters to realize he was immortal, since Dylan developed the potion for him. Kenny eventually had convinced Wendy, Bebe, and everyone else that he was immortal, but like Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters, he had to get them to experience it right alongside him in order for them to remember it. Everyone knew Kenny was immortal, and he couldn't have been happier for that. Kenny also continued to stay in touch with the EOH 11th graders back in Nexton and he helped them whenever they needed him. It was also much easier for him to get to Nexton now that he could respawn wherever he pleased after dying.

The rest of Kenny's family, especially his mother, were relieved to find out that Kenny didn't really die when he jumped off the roof of the Nex hotel, since his mom never gave birth to him again later that night. After the AGA had been defeated, Kenny told his parents about the potion Dylan made for him, and they couldn't thank Dylan enough.

Jerome "Chef" McElroy was successfully able to become human again after having spent the past eight years in a robot suit. As promised, Dylan and Jessica took him to The Agency's old HQ and using the equipment there, they were able to get Chef out of the robot suit and regenerate the organic parts he was missing and were able to make his body sustainable for living. Chef was human, alive and well, once again and he couldn't be happier.

Eric Cartman and Wendy Testaburger managed to keep a very loving relationship as well. Cartman was glad that Wendy reciprocated his feelings for her that had long been locked away since the day she kissed him in 3rd grade. Wendy had become committed to her relationship with her new boyfriend and loved him as much as she once hated him. The two were happy together and they couldn't have asked for more.

Kyle Broflovski on the other hand, while happy everything worked out in the end, took a VERY long time warming up to Cartman and Wendy's new relationship.

"What has this world come to!?" Kyle would often wonder aloud. "Where somebody as noble and caring as Wendy can love someone like…like Cartman!"

Stan would just tell him to be happy for them. Cartman would just tell him to stop being such a Jew. Butters would just say that he thought Cartman and Wendy being a couple was adorable. Bebe would give Kyle a very clear explanation of it all.

"Kyle, maybe you just don't know what real love feels like." She told him.

"What!? What do you-?"

"Kyle, the heart wants what the heart wants. Every girl wants a knight in shining armor to ride up to them at some point. It's not the armor itself that matters to a girl. It's the man inside the armor that matters!"

"Oh really?" Kyle replied. "Is that the same logic you used when you had that short-lived supposed crush on me in 3rd grade?"

Bebe would just shake her head in disbelief and contempt of Kyle's logic. "You just don't understand Kyle. You've not really had much exposure to love, but you'll see one day."

Kyle would pause whenever she said something like that. It was true that Kyle's past relationships with girls such as Nichole and Rebecca Cotswolds were short lived, but he thought that'd be enough.

"Y-yes I have!"

"Stop being in denial Kyle!" Bebe would reply. "Can't you just be happy for them?"

"But they flat out hated each other! She beat him up that one time, remember?"

Bebe just pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration and walked away. But she also knew that someday, Kyle would understand.

And at some point, Kyle did. It took him about two whole months, but Cartman and Wendy's relationship finally grew on him, and he was happy for them. One thing that helped Kyle understand it all was that Cartman hadn't changed any other aspects of his personality. Cartman was still fat (or "big-boned" as he would always claim), he still hated Jews, especially Kyle, he'd still pick on Butters and get him involved in his ridiculous schemes, most of which still got Butters grounded, he'd still rip on Kenny for being poor, and he'd still rip on Token for being black. Cartman was still the same kid that would challenge you to a fight and would threaten to kick you in the balls, but would still cry if you lightly tapped him with your fist.

" _I guess I just assumed that Wendy would kind of 'force' Cartman to change."_ Kyle thought the day Wendy and Cartman's relationship finally grew on him. _"But the only difference is that Cartman now has a soft spot for Wendy. Bebe's right. I guess I really don't have that much knowledge of REAL love."_

Cartman definitely looked out for Wendy. The two had since reignited their long-lost (Well, long-lost for Wendy anyway) love of quadruple stuffed Oreo's. Whenever Wendy was sad or stressed out, Cartman always found a way to cheer her up. And whenever it happened outside of school, Cartman would take two of his action figures and walk over to Wendy's house. He'd go upstairs and find her lying on her bed and would get up and join her.

"What's wrong girl?" He'd ask.

Wendy would show her face, which sometimes was teary-eyed and sometimes wasn't, and would just sigh or have a hard time finding the words.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Cartman would say. "Wendy, tell me what's wrong?"

He'd take out whatever toy he had brought over and would change his voice to sound like the figure was talking. "Wendy, seriously." He'd say while pretending to be the action figure. "Tell Cartman what's wrong. Seriously Wendy."

Despite how corny it may have been, it would always make Wendy giggle and she'd cheer up a little bit. Often times afterwards, she'd even take the other action figure and she'd have a little battle with Cartman's figure. And that always turned her bad mood around by the end.

Wendy's parents were certainly grateful that Cartman saved Wendy's life back in Nexton when Davenport had held a gun to her head. But like Kyle, they were a tad surprised that Wendy developed romantic feelings for him, as they were quite sure that this was the boy she had once beaten and bashed to a pulp. But they understood her feelings for him very quickly, certainly way quicker than Kyle, and were glad their daughter had found a man that loved her that much.

It wasn't until Valentine's Day 2015 that Cartman felt even the slightest bit of insecurity when it came to being a good boyfriend.

It was February 10th, and Cartman was still having a hard as hell time thinking of something special he could do for Wendy as it was their first Valentine's Day together. He didn't want it to be some lame, cheap, and generic thing that the commercials on TV always told you to do for your special one on the 14th, no, he wanted it to be above all the standard ideas that had been overused year after year by just about everyone.

It took him a while, but he finally thought of the perfect idea. After saving up enough money (and by that, he meant begging Dylan to let him have a couple hundred dollars from the loads of cash he got from being in The Agency) he was all ready to set the idea in motion.

He was basically going to have a horse-drawn carriage pick him and Wendy up and take them to wherever Wendy wanted to go. He was confident that nobody else would have thought of something nearly that cool. And so when February 14th finally rolled around, he asked Wendy to wait in front of the school after school got out that day. The second the last bell rang, he bounded out of his seat and raced outside…only to see that Stan had thought of the EXACT same idea for Bebe and he was making a bit of a show out of it too. It was a few minutes after the two of them left that the carriage Cartman ordered had shown up.

"Eres Eric?" the driver had asked when he arrived.

"Sí." Cartman replied, with a huge amount of sadness in his voice.

"Dónde está la chica? Estas listo para ir?" the driver asked.

Cartman sighed sadly. "Diego, acaba de obtener la mierda fuera de aquí." He told the driver.

A few minutes later, after Diego and the horse-drawn carriage had long since left, Wendy finally came outside to meet Cartman.

"Sorry I'm late. Did you want to show me something?" She asked. That's when she noticed the intense look of sadness in Cartman's eyes.

"I had something really special planned for us today…but…well…Stan thought of it first and now there's nothing special about it."

"Well…what was it?"

Cartman sighed. "A horse carriage ride."

Wendy's face lit up as she immediately hugged Cartman.

"Aw, Cartman! That's so sweet of you!"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anymore. Stan and Bebe are busy enjoying what I thought nobody else would do."

Wendy sat down next to Cartman and tried to cheer him up. "Well that's OK Cartman!"

"No it isn't. Whatever plans I had to go along with this aren't so clever anymore." Cartman sighed. "I just wanted to do something better than what commercialism convinces most everyone to do. I wanted to do something more than just a lame ass pack of flowers or candy."

"That would've been good enough Cartman!" Wendy smiled.

"It…it would be?"

"Of course! Cartman, I don't care how fancy you want to be with this kind of thing. It's really just the thought that matters." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

The two sat there for a while, Wendy's head cuddling against Cartman's shoulder. Cartman asked Wendy if she wanted him to call Diego to give them a horse carriage ride after all, to which she smiled and told him that she'd like one at some point, but at the moment, she was happy just being with him.

A few minutes later, the two lovebirds decided to go to Cartman's house and just watch TV over a plate of quadruple stuffed Oreo's. Their first Valentine's Day together may not have been anything special, and it may not have gone as either of them had originally planned, but in the end, they realized that all they needed that day was their togetherness.

* * *

Two more months had gone by and not much else happened, aside from the typical South Park happenings that is. But one thing, one major thing, did change for Dylan and Jessica.

It was the middle of April when Dylan and Jessica both received a formal invitation from the government to become CIA agents. It wasn't just the two of them; everyone who was a member of The Agency that was still around, and that wasn't working for another government organization at that point, received an invitation. Now that the government was aware of The Agency and after hearing word of what happened in Nexton, they were curious to see how many members of the former super-secret organization wanted to continue The Agency's legacy.

Not everyone accepted however, for various reasons. Some were just perfectly happy and satisfied with the life they were currently living. All five members of Unit 14 had received the offer, but Dylan and Jessica were the only ones to accept. Terrance and Phillip respectfully declined, stating that while they were happy to have been in The Agency, a new chapter of their lives had started since. To those who declined, the CIA replied saying that if there was anything they could do for them, just let them know.

"Mom?" Cartman asked his mother after he found out she had declined the offer as well. "How come you didn't accept the offer to be in the CIA?"

"Well sweetie, the main reason is, I have you to look after. And besides, I'm not as young as I was then."

"You think you're too old for that stuff anymore?"

"Not exactly, it's just that I'm not sure I want to go back to a hectic lifestyle such as that one, as fun as it was. Besides, Dylan and Jessica are still young, they should enjoy this while they can. I'm sure they can look out for each other."

Since Dylan had joined the CIA, his school schedule obviously needed a major readjustment. This also meant that he didn't have much time to run the operation with his fellow 11th graders, and so he elected Sara to be the new leader of their group. She wasn't quite sure if she could handle the position, but Dylan just smiled and told her he had faith in her.

* * *

Later in May, the boys had begun to become eyewitnesses to Dylan's many CIA missions, which irritated them occasionally.

One prime example would be the day that all the kids were over at Cartman's house to watch the big soccer game that was going on. The game was going well, and the team they were rooting for was winning, but only by one point. The star player of the winning team was about to make what could've very well been the winning goal…but before he could, both teams became distracted by someone who was trying to parachute into the middle of the field.

"Hey isn't that…son of a bitch!" Kyle exclaimed after realizing that the parachuting guy was Dylan.

"Isn't that the dude from Nexton?" Clyde asked.

"Yes! What is he doing now!?"

"Jesus Christ, that's like the fifth time this month!" Stan added.

"W-w-w-what do you m-m-mean Stan?" Jimmy asked.

"Ever since he joined the CIA, we keep getting affected by his missions. And it's rather irritating."

"Mom!" Cartman yelled into the kitchen. "Dylan's trying to screw up the game!"

Liane came into the room and glanced at the TV and saw her former teammate landing on the field.

"Oh dear!"

"Hey wait, what's he doing now?" Kyle noticed that Dylan had pulled out his phone. As soon as he said that, the house phone rang and Stan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stan, its Dylan! Are you-?"

"Yes I can see you on the field. Just what the hell are you doing this time?"

"That's classified information dude. Sorry."

"What's he doing?" Cartman asked.

"He said it's classified."

"Figures." Kyle added as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh dude, you might want to get out of there." Stan spoke into the phone. "It looks like security's about to get you."

"Huh?"

No sooner had Dylan said that, all the kids watched him on the screen as he got tackled to the ground by security officers and dragged away. The game wound up being prematurely ended right then and there, effectively pissing off Stan and the others. Dylan was later bailed out by the CIA, who had to come down and explain the situation to the stadium officials.

A lot had certainly changed since the trip to Nexton, no doubt about that. But in the end, everything worked out the way each person wanted it to. The only thing they could do now was to embrace the future, knowing that through thick and thin, everything would turn out alright in the end.

And they couldn't have asked for more than that.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for that extremely corny/generic ending, but considering what happens in this one-shot, I didn't really know what else to say.**

 **Episode 5 of RFSP is coming soon!**

 **Please review! :)**


End file.
